


Lost

by thehatpotato



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Lost, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehatpotato/pseuds/thehatpotato
Summary: Hogwarts is a very confusing place for first years... What if J.K. Rowling had dropped more hints about Ron and Hermione earlier in the series?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 16





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm finally dumping all of my old uploads from FF.net onto here. So I wrote this several years ago, lol. Enjoy!

Harry and Ron made their way through one of the old corridors of Hogwarts. Considering this was their first year, they had managed to get themselves quite lost.

"Hey, wait a minute," Harry pointed excitedly. "That's my Charms class!"

He ran down the hall, away from Ron, and into the classroom.

"Goodbye?" called Ron after him. "Bloody good mate he is."

Ron, however, brushed it off, knowing that he could not afford to miss Transfiguration again. He hurried down the hall, looking for anything that looked even vaguely familiar. But it all looked familiar! All he could see were large stone walls with menacing archways and pictures that moved faster than he could. Then, he spotted something that he supposed could be called familiar.

"Oy, Hermione!" Ron cried to the young girl with bushy brown hair.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione anxiously. "My Astronomy class starts in ten minutes, and I have _no_ idea where I am."

"Oh w-" Ron was cut off.

"Please, can you help me, Ron?" pleaded Hermione with begging eyes.

Ron had been about to tell her that he was as lost as she was, but something about her innocence made him stop. This girl - this overly smart, know-it-all girl - had come to Ron with the assumption that he had greater knowledge than she did. Of course, this assumption was completely false, but Ron would still take advantage of this opportunity.

"Of course I can," said Ron.

He continued walking down the hallway with utter confidence. Though he had not thought this through, it was much too late for him to turn back now.

"Oh, _thank_ you," sighed Hermione gratefully.

She had no intention of missing a class, especially for such a _stupid_ reason. Ron was quite nervous at this point but continued his sure strides that led to nowhere.

Hermione, who - though she had asked for help - was still terribly clever, began to question him, "Are you positive that this is the way? Because, I believe that I came from this direction."

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to her, ears red, "Well. Er- You see."

That's when _he_ saw. In a portrait just behind Hermione stood Dumbledore beckoning him. Dumbledore held a finger to his lips and pointed in a direction that Ron eagerly followed.

"Yes?" Hermione ran after him.

"You see, you have to trust me!" was Ron's response, which had taken him far too long to come up with.

Dumbledore hopped from painting to painting showing Ron where to go. After what seemed like an eternity, they landed at the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

"Thank you, Ron!" smiled Hermione.

She took one step up the stairs before turning around and giving Ron a tight side hug. Ron's ears immediately regained their bright, crimson coloring.

Any time, Hermione," Ron replied sheepishly.

With that, Hermione scurried up the stairs and into her class on time. A portrait of Dumbledore making wine winked at him and began to leave.

"Oh! Headmaster? Mr. Dumbledore? Sir? Could you maybe tell me where I could find Transfiguration?" Ron yelled down a series of paintings.

But, alas, he had gone.


End file.
